


Sweeter then sugar

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Obikin, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Stress Baking, Though the plot isn't really a big impact, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: "Oh! Daddy..." Anakin bit his lip, mouth feeling dry as he trembled in the loving hold of his husband. "Didn't expect you to be home early...""Do you ever?" Obi-Wan laughed, it was rare that he'd return earlier than his normal time, he tenderly kissed Anakin's temple, almost immediately he stopped shaking, a huge grin gracing his features. "My, you look absolutely ravishing in an apron."--⋆⋄⋆--Obi-Wan comes home early from work, finding his husband stress baking, and since he's worried he decides to fuck the answer out of him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Sweeter then sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something that involved baking sex- and since I've stress baked before, I went along that road. It ended up with me reading one of my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858877) and I wrote about the small idea that's in that story. This could be seen in the same au, your choice.
> 
> Enjoy my second attempt at a horny oneshot-

Anakin sighed, gently rolling the dough between his hands before placing it down on the parchment paper, he barely bakes and practically hasn't since college. A small groan fell from his lips, remembering how his dormmates _begged_ him to bake more often, though that was just stress from exams. The only good thing about college was meeting his husband; Obi-Wan.

He finished up, adding extra chocolate chips onto the cookie dough before shoving the tray in the oven, another groan was pulled from Anakin as he leaned against the counter, resting his elbows on it as he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't that it was a large problem that was stressing him, more like, adoption.

Ever since Anakin fell in love with his childhood best friend, Padmé, he wanted to start a family with her, he was so close to reaching that goal but they had to break-up, _arranged marriage._ It was disgusting, forcing someone who should have their free choice on the matter into something they never wanted she slowly fell for that man, now they were happily married while Anakin got the front row seat.

During high school, he took up babysitting with his sister, Ahsoka, he remembers her surprised expression the first time he brought it up. The young teen was thrilled, finally able to boss her brother around, he quickly joined her, babysitting alongside Ahsoka.

Growing up, it was all he ever wanted, a happy family with someone he loved.

And he'll have it, soon, Obi-Wan agreed and was going to look at places while Anakin could go shopping for items they'd need. He chuckled, beginning to put away the ingredients, he was always a housewife to Obi-Wan, supposedly the sapphire he struck—now treasuring him.

Rubies were the opposite of sapphires, such a beautiful red, though currently, Anakin's face was much redder than one. He was a housewife, _wife._ Funny, Anakin always wanted to have someone he'd call his wife and now he was one, he shook his head, wetting a sponge before wiping down the marbled surface.

He tossed the sponge in the sink, sliding over to the fridge where he quickly grabbed a can, cracking it open and taking a long sip. Obi-Wan would get pissed if he saw Anakin drinking something with high caffeine that isn't coffee, _took some begging for that to be allowed._

Sighing, he leaned against the kitchen island, chin resting on his palm as he held the can with his prosthetic, he hated the cold yet relished it, especially if he was holding a somewhat cold item, made it easier when holding something that was burning. His love for Obi-Wan being a good example, the ginger somehow managed to set his heart aflame.

_Stupidly handsome red-head with adorable freckles—dumb stormy eyes that he seems to get lost in._

Everything felt like a dream, something he'd be lucky to have, only waking up and finding himself back into his sad life without the man. Anakin slumped, letting his head fall from his hand to the counter, resting his cheek on the cool surface as time passed by.

A yelp was smacked out of Anakin as a heavy body was pressed against his back, arms finding their place around his waist along with a gentle scratch on his neck and a rough, chrisp accent whispering in his ear. "Hello there, darling."

"Oh! Daddy..." Anakin bit his lip, mouth feeling dry as he trembled in the loving hold of his husband. "Didn't expect you to be home early..."

"Do you ever?" Obi-Wan laughed, it was rare that he'd return earlier than his normal time, he tenderly kissed Anakin's temple, almost immediately he stopped shaking, a huge grin gracing his features. "My, you look absolutely ravishing in an apron."

"T-thank you..." The golden-brunette whined, leaning against Obi-Wan with a small smile. "How was work, hun?" He sneakily tried to hide the can, almost flinching as his robotic wrist was grabbed, soft drink slipping out of his hold as the body against his faded. "Hey!"

Anakin spun on his heel, grimacing as Obi-Wan poured the rest of his drink down the drain. "Why? How could you!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the younger man's upset face, placing the can to the side as he went back over to Anakin, shoving his face in the crook of his neck, pinning him with a soft kiss. "My dear, if you have a sugar crash before daddy gets to have his fun..." It was a warning, one that completely stilled Anakin.

"M' sorry daddy..." 

Quiet whimpers and moans fell from Anakin as Obi-Wan sucked on his neck, hands finding their way to the gingers shoulders in hopes of keeping himself up at the growing weakness in his knees.

"Baby boy going to be good for daddy?" Obi-Wan cooed, his tone was friendlier as if he was talking to a child. "Oh, I know my shining star will be wonderful for me, can he confirm that? Daddy would very much appreciate it."

"Yes!" Anakin cried, thrusting his hips against Obi-Wan's, making the older man chuckle, bringing a hand to his hip. "P-please... I'll try my best..."

"That's all I can ask for, darling." The older man purred in his ear, forcefully spinning him around, pinning him to the counter. "I love your apron, pink really suits you, though we must take it off."

Anakin nodded, unhooking it from around his neck and held it out to Obi-Wan who took it and folded it before gently tossing it on the counter. Much to Obi-Wan's delight, Anakin was half-way naked—just now stepping out of his jeans, patiently waiting for his next command.

"So pretty..." Obi-Wan whispered, running his hands along Anakin's hips to his chest, pinching his nipples as he trailed kisses along his spine with hushed whispers. "Absolutely gorgeous, thank you, Ani, can't wait to ruin you..."

"A-anything... Please..." He almost howled as Obi-Wan came to caress the tent in his boxers before quickly removing his hand, Anakin sobbed, already a mess from simple little touches. "I need y-you, now!"

"Baby boy, wait." The ginger growled, sending a pang of arousal through Anakin, the younger man whimpered, hiding his face in his arms as Obi-Wan slowly tugged his boxers down—hand now loosely curled around Anakin's cock. "So much already? What happened before I returned?"

"N-nothing, wa'z doin' the _norr-_ mal like a-always!" Anakin choked on his words as Obi-Wan pumped his cock, Anakin weakly slammed his fist against the surface as the other man grinded against him. "P-please daddy..."

Obi-Wan huffed, bringing his fingers to Anakin's lips, smiling as they were immediately accepted into his mouth. He nuzzled against Anakin's back, gently bitting on his shoulder, earning muffled moans from Anakin as he sucked on Obi-Wan's fingers.

Anakin quickly found himself moaning around Obi-Wan's fingers, practically drooling all over himself, every little sudden jolt was caused by the slight scrap of his prostate, a spot Obi-Wan knows the best. "Wonderful..."

"D-daddy!" Anakin mewled, gently rolling his hips to match the slow pace of Obi-Wan's fingers. "Please, i-it's fine..."

"Sweetie, it's going to hurt." He ignored Anakin's protests, though sped up his pace, though added a third finger. It was truly amazing knowledge to know Anakin was like this because of him, it could probably rival what's in first place, that, of course, being the knowledge of Anakin being in love with him.

"I a-already—" The younger man yelped as Obi-Wan grabbed his curls, forcing his head back, roughly placing their lips together. He let out a small whine at the sudden loss of contact on his aching cock, squirming under Obi-Wan's hard gaze.

"Is that why I was late today? Because someone took their time in the shower, touching themself without permission?" Obi-Wan's fingertips gently ghosted along his neck, down to his mid-spine where he was pushed flatly on the counter, a broken sob found its way past Anakin, making Obi-Wan hesitant about continuing. "Shh, daddy won't punish you, you've been so good recently... I'll let it slide, I think my little star boy needs a treat."

"T-thank you..." Anakin sobs, arching his back ever so slightly before letting his body get controlled by Obi-Wan. His face scrunched up as Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out, hand still heavy on his back as he started to unzip his pants.

He was barely aware of Obi-Wan positioning himself behind Anakin, hand slowly trailing down from his back to his hips. Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan pushed in, stopping at just the tip, letting Anakin get accustomed to the stretch.

"F-fuck." The golden-brunette sobbed, smiling a little as Obi-Wan's arms automatically wrapped around his waist in a comforting hold. "Continue..."

Obi-Wan sighed, pushing all the way in until he was fully in, he let out a sigh of content, kissing along his shoulder blades. When Anakin pushed his hips against Obi-Wan's, the man took it as an invitation to move, gently pulling back before pushing back in.

 _"Daddy—"_ Anakin cried, biting down on his knuckles as Obi-Wan started to quicken his pace—immediately finding Anakin's prostate, he pressed his chest against Anakin's back. He pressed a small kiss to the younger man's temple, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You are so perfect, my shining star." Obi-Wan hummed, smirking at the embarrassed whine Anakin let out, his pace quickened as he hit Anakin's prostate with each thrust. "Doing so well for daddy."

Anakin whimpered, desperately trying to press back against Obi-Wan's cock as it thrusted in him, desperate for Obi-Wan to make him feel good. He laid his arms flat against the counter, shoving his face between them to muffle his moans.

Obi-Wan frowned, tangling his hand in Anakin's golden curls, kissing his neck before pulling him back up. "Ah, ah. Daddy would like to hear his dear boy."

"I c-can't, I'm sorry..." Anakin squeaked, earning quiet words of reassurance as Obi-Wan started to slam into him. Anakin arched his back, stuffing his face back between his arms as he let out a loud moan.

"You're so shy..." Obi-Wan teased, gently nipping at Anakin's earlobe, he let out a groan as Anakin tightened around him. His hands moved down to his hips, letting Anakin slump against the counter as Obi-Wan fucked his through the rest of his orgasm.

Didn't take long for Obi-Wan to follow with Anakin squeezing around his ever so perfectly, he let out a gruff moan, nuzzling against Anakin's back. They stayed like that, letting the adrenaline fade. "So what's wrong?"

"Wha—"

"Don't try to hide it, you've been like this for almost a week now, drifting off into space. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Obi-Wan kissed his temple, smiling.

 _"A-adoption..."_ Anakin uttered, unfortunately, heard by Obi-Wan.

"Oh, dear... I promise we'll get to it soon, okay?" Obi-Wan chuckled, tone gentle and sweet. "I lo—"

Obi-Wan was cut off by the fire alarm, joined by Anakin cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin Romeo and Juliet story I'm writing:  
> Me:  
> Obikin R+J: Hello-  
> Me: No.
> 
> [Please bully me](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Criticism is much appreticated


End file.
